


Good Morning, Sunshine!

by Stone_Princess



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey gets Mike up in the morning after a night of one to many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine!

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm barely into my coffee and little sleep deprived and [](http://supergrover24.livejournal.com/profile)[**supergrover24**](http://supergrover24.livejournal.com/) tells me in email that she doesn't want to get up.

* * *

"C'mon, Mike, up!"

"It's Saturday, Harvey, don't you ever rest?"

"First of all, Sunday is the day of rest, Mike.  And secondly, there's work to be done and work doesn't care if you drank too many appletinis last night."

"Hey those weren't appletinis and that girl kept sending them over to us, what was I supposed to do?"

"Politely decline and send them back to the bartender?  I mean, you really don't want to encourage people with bad taste like that."

Mike turned his head and slitted his eyes open so he could see what Harvey was wearing.  Ugh, not even business casual, but a full suit, all three pieces.  He did look very good though.  Mike wiggled his hips into the bed a little until Harvey's hand came down on his ass, hard.

"Ow!"  Mike cried.

"No time for that now, get up before I make you get up."

"Make me? How are you going to do that?"

The water was so cold when it hit his back that Mike was fairly certain that Harvey had iced it first.

"Augh," he yelled, jumping up.

"Better hurry and strip the sheets too, you don't want to have to sleep in the wet spot tonight," Harvey smirked and left the room before Mike could grab him.


End file.
